Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
A PIN diode can include a heavily doped p-type semiconductor region, a heavily doped n-type semiconductor region, and an intrinsic semiconductor region positioned between the heavily doped p-type and n-type semiconductor regions. PIN diodes can be used in radio frequency (RF) applications as RF switches. For example, an RF switch implemented using PIN diodes can exhibit high isolation, low insertion loss, and/or high power handling capabilities. PIN diodes can be suitable to operate as a transmit/receive switch in a base station, since the PIN diodes can handle high power RF signals associated with base station transmit and receive operations.
A driver circuit can provide bias voltages and/or currents used to control a resistance value of a PIN diode. The driver circuit can bias the PIN diode to turn on or off the PIN diode to operate the PIN diode as an RF switch. The driver circuit can operate using voltages of a variety of levels to provide fine-tuned control over the PIN diode's resistance, thereby controlling ON and OFF state impedances of the PIN diode. This in turn, can aid in providing low insertion loss in the ON state and high isolation in the OFF state.